


Legend of the Sea

by Spade_Storm



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spade_Storm/pseuds/Spade_Storm
Summary: The Drell tell the story of the Daughter of the Sea.  The Daughter of Kalahira, Goddess of Oceans and Afterlife, who lead the Drell to salvation.In her quest to stop the Reapers, Shepherd sets out to recruit the elusive but deadly Drell.And maybe, just maybe, if she's lucky, a little more.(I have no idea where this came from. No. Freaking. Idea.)(Originally, it was meant to be an alternate history for the drell because I have so many feels for them. Then this happened. What the hell brain?)





	Legend of the Sea

_Long ago, when the Drell were trapped on the Mother World, there was strife and pain._

_Many Drell saw release by returning to the sea on their own terms.  One Drell, a Warrior of a great house and a strong family, stood upon a cliff and threw himself into the ocean below.  But he did not perish.  For the Daughter saw him and saw he had reason to live.  She saved him and with a kiss brought him back from the Afterlife.  From that kiss, she learned of his plight and the inevitable demise of the Drell._

_Full of compassion she sought to save the people of Rakhana.  The Drell she saved saw  her beauty, her fierce will and fell in love with her.  She had skin smoother than sand and the color of pink cream.  She was exotic but strong. When he saw she had a tail, red and gold, not unlike the creatures of the Sea, he knew her to be one of Kalahira's children and knew he could not have her as his wife.  Still, he vowed to do all that she asked of him to save his people and to be near her.  Thus, the Great Undertaking began._

_She gave him the knowledge to conserve food and water, to reuse what resources the people had, and even how to gain power from the sun.  "It is not knowledge to save your home," she tells him, "because Rakhana is old and weary.  It is weak and cannot give what the people need.  But it will give you time, my friend, and time is what you need."_

_Time is what the people did, indeed, need and so he brought this knowledge to the people and they rejoiced.  They called him Hero and Savior.  But he refuted these titles and the Great Warrior spoke of the goddess' child who came to him and gave him these things.  He told the people to be humble and grateful for Kalahira sending one of her own to the people._

_And the people did so.  They obeyed and toiled for some time, working and conserving.  The people, lead by the Great Warrior bought time._

_It proved to be time not wasted in vain, for the Great Warrior often went to the edge of the sea to meet the Daughter.  For, you see, the Daughter could travel to many places, to many worlds.  But she needed the Great Warrior's insight to help her find something for the people, so that they may prosper.  The Great Warrior was pleased and honored by the trust given to him by the Daughter of Kalahira and the secrets she shared with him, he shared with no one, not even his family._

_One day everything changed.  The Great Warrior called the people to the edge of the sea.  He spoke to the people and told them it was time for the Drell to move on.  The people did not understand.  Not at first and many worried that they had failed in the task given to them by the Daughter.  They were struck silent when from the Sea came the Daughter of the Goddess.   A woman, beautiful in her kindness but fierce like fire._

_The Great Warrior urged the people to follow them into the Sea and the people, in awe of her and desperate, followed.  But it was not into the Afterlife the people were lead but to a new world, young and fertile and clean._

_A new home to start again._

_The Daughter after spending so much time with the Great Warrior had chosen to stay.  She rose from the Sea to walk on land and cast aside her divine immortality.  She chose to be with the Great Warrior and, to the surprise of many, had given him many children. Of whom, to this day, guard the sacred pathways that the Daughter had once walked._  

* * *

Commander Shepard has gone through hell and back.  

She is the first human spectre and considered by many to be an unstoppable force.

But she is not the first to be stopped by a Drell. The same Drell she came searching to recruit.

The green alien is something...otherworldly to her.  There is an almost primordial air about him as he prays over his target.

The Drell are an elusive race.  They originally came from Rakhana in the Attican Traverse but somehow made their way to the galactic edge and into the _Andromeda_ galaxy of all places, without _anyone_ seeing _anything_.  The only reason anyone knows this is because of the Hanar and Rakhana. 

When the two races meet, the Drell population was under one billion. A massive undercut from its original eleven.  It was assumed that the rest had fallen prey to infighting and other issues like starvation.

No one was aware the Drell were carefully extracting themselves from their dying planet. During the exodus the Drell made contact with the Hanar and entered negotiations.  

It seemed the two races were going to enter a pact.  The Hanar were flight capable and the Drell needed help.  However, as negotiations dragged on the intergalactic community soon took notice.  The Asari were rightfully furious and concerned.  The Turians and the Salarians gave the issue a precursory glance.  The Batarians were likewise interested in the new species so close to the brink but the Drell were calm in the face of such turmoil.  

Unnervingly calm.  

For Months the Drell Ambassador drew the negotiations out to the absolute limit. A skill all politicians seemed more than capable of.  It was only after the ambassador was called back to Rakhana that the rest of the galaxy learned why.  While the galaxy was busy being distracted by the politics droning and stalling, the rest of the population was secretly being transported off world.  How they were transported in still unknown to this day.  There were no ships who entered or left the system and yet, large portions of the population were disappearing.  

When the ambassador was returned no one realized it would be the last time they would be seen for centuries.  

The incident would be known as the Lost Species of Rakhana.  

And it would remain a mystery until the Drell returned on a pilgrimage to their home world centuries later.  Without the use of mass effect technology. Having instead settled for something called ShockPoint drives and Statsis Modules. Technology that gives the Drell significant power and advantage against other council races.

Despite the shock and unease, ambassadors try to negotiate with the Drell once again.  This time, for trading agreements and information.       

The Drell give neither.  Although the Drell keep a token force over their former home world, studying and observing to prevent future colonies and garden worlds from suffering as their home world once did, they request only that the Citadel races leave them be.  While on the surface, the Citadel agreed but kept sending diplomatic envoys in an attempt to gain more information, the pirates and raiders did not share that view.  

Unfortunately for them, the Drell are not their usual prey.  Oh no.  The Drell proved during the first slaver raid just how deadly they can be.  The Drell didn't just have biotics, something many batarian slavers were prepared for, they had what the Drell called Mystics.  Since their reveal, its been hotly debated if Mystics are more dangerous than Asari commandos.  

With many leaning toward yes.

Mystics are dangerous because they do not rely on E-zero or omnigel. Not even other conventional implants for boosts or control.  If it was hot or cold, they could control it.  If there was atmosphere, they could control it.  That's how they won against the slavers.  The Drell were outgunned five to one.  The Mystics simply reached out and cut off life support before draining all the air from their suits.  The slavers suffocated before they ever saw a single target...and that's just in space.   

That's not counting what the Drell Mystics are capable of planet side.  

Groundside? Mystics are a _literal_ force of nature.  Fire and lightening are the preferred methods of attack.  That doesn't mean its their only means.  There is one vid still circling the net of a single Drell on Omega against a small armada of Blue Suns.  He just waves his hand and starts a blizzard.

A blizzard! With actual ice and wind! On a space station!!

Along with their technology and that incident as proof of the ability of their people, that cements the Drell as a species that is not to be trifled with. And the same reason Shephard is trying to recruit one for her mission through the Omega Relay.

Thane Krios is just one of many Drell who come from their empire in the Andromeda galaxy on pilgrimage. Unlike the Quarians, however, that pilgrimage is very different.

There's a lot more blood and bodies involved.

Its no secret that the Drell are a highly spiritual race.  They consider their home world, dead as it is, a temple and a tomb. So any scavenging or desceration is considered a clear violation of the living and the dead.

They made it very clear any attempts to pillage or benefit from their "Mother World's corpse" will be dealt with. Swiftly.

That's what a Drell pilgrimage entails.  Besides praying at the graves of their ancestores and their original temples, the go hunting anyone with any remote interest in their homeworld and silencing them. 

The other reason for recruiting Thane over the other Drell is because he is the only one in the system that is both a biotic and a Mystic. A Sentinel. A Drell with substantial clout and power. Figuratively and literally but still shrouded in mystery.  The Drell equivalent of an asari Matriarch.

On top of being a deadly assassin in black leather.

Which Shepard tries not to notice. At all. ( ~~She's never seen someone wear so much leather and wear it so damn well. _Fuck_. She is in so much trouble.)~~

He would be a great addition to the team and she really needs all the help she can get. When he agrees she does not mentally swoon at the sound of his voice. She does not, mentally reminding herself that Thane Krios is also a _widow_ with a grown son on his own pilgrimage.

"As the current Overseer of this year's Pilgrimage, allowing the Collectors to remain unchecked would be considered a crime of gross negligence." 

His dark eyes turn to pierce her own. Intense and serene at the same time.

"I will join you and we will prevail."

Trouble. So much trouble. 

She almost wants to ask him if its true a few of the Drell have taken human life partners. If its true they take them to their new home in another galaxy.  If its true that they're able to _conceive_ with human women, even if the children always come out Drell.

Almost. She doesn't. She welcomes him aboard and makes him promise he come to her with any concerns. With Cerberus or otherwise.

"If you need time with your son or anyone else from your government let me know. I want your help and I'm glad your joining. I don't want to cause you any trouble though."

The smile he gives her is more a smirk. Sly and just a side dark. 

"Of course. I appreciate your concern."

It sends a tremble down her spine but she pretends it doesn't effect her. As she makes her way back out with her team Garrus pulls up to her side.

"He's nice." He side glances at her. "Kind of _flexible_. Wouldn't you say?"

"Don't start you."

"Who? Me?" The innocent look he's going for is foiled by his scar. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you don't."

"Just saying." The turian is smiling at her. "He seemed pretty smooth too. Saw part of his dossier. He's already got a _kid_  who he raised himself."

"Nng." She barely holds it together.

"He's got the whole mystique going...and the _leather_."

"Nigh." She breaks at strike two and resolutely looks away from him and his smirking face. "Shut your face."

"Knew there was something that made you tick. Although I owe Wrex 50 credits. He had you pegged for both of those after Alenko."

Which she gets. Wrex is old and he's probably seen damn near everything. She turned down Alenko's fumbling and doubtful attempts.  Considering how close they all became, and how quickly everything went to shit, it doesn't surprise her they only wanted the best for her.

"Liara will find this adorable you know."

"And Wrex will probably laugh his stupid face off."

Garrus chuckles at her grumbling before becoming serious.

"We all had to find a place for ourselves after you...well. When this is all done promise me you'll choose your own happiness? No matter what or _who_ tells you otherwise."

She knows what he's referring to. Who. On the human colony and the hurt she felt.  They weren't intimate but they were close enough but she wasn't some hero. She didn't want to save everyone because it the right thing to do. It is of course but she has to live in this galaxy.

If she can make it a little safer for her children ( ~~she wants oh how she wants because she's lived all her life being told how terrible she'd be at it but she _wants_~~ ) she'll do all that she can to make that happen. Even if it means going against an ancient army of crazy alien machines and killing every single one of them.

Shepard is selfish like that.

"I promise."

"Good."

Fortunately, her best friend doesn't mind and if she secretly looks forward to getting to know their new Drell teammate, well, its to be expected.

He's a _Drell_.

~~(And if he thinks she's worth stealing away its not like she's going to complain about it. Especially with all that fine leather.)~~

Besides. She's made it this far without crashing. Nevermind that no one's really piqued her interest.  It's not like Thane will go out of his way to make her squirm and hot in her armor.

* * *

  _Much, much later she'll look back at this time and laugh at just how naive her thinking was. Thane is a master and saw straight through her facade._

_After getting to know each other, he does nothing to hide the effect he has on her. Or vice versa. But unlike the Commander, the Sentinel has no qualms about giving into his wants._

_She is the prey and He, the hunter._

_He is_ _given access to her private quarters and has her begging for more long before they're ready for the Omega Relay.  He promises everything she's ever wanted and she believes him. How can she not? This man, this Drell, whose species was pulled back from the brink of extinction._

_She opens herself more for him and lets go. They climb together for that peak. Furious and passionate. When they fall into oblivion, Thane stays pressed inside her tight womanhood, spilling his seed with no remorse. No regret._

_It will take many more couplings before his seed will bear fruit but the magic in his blood will see to it and waiting will be worth it._

_Thane Krios keeps his word. Always and especially to his siha._

_Besides. He's always wanted more children._

_(When the reapers lay dead the galaxy breathes a sigh of relief and of mourning. Their enemy is defeated and their Hero is gone.  Her sacrifice sure to be sung for centuries to come._

_Her friends all share secret smiles between them.)_

_In a galaxy away, a soon to be mother gently rubs her stomach. She'll be showing soon. Another pair of hands, green and warm, wrap themselves around her possessively._

_"Welcome home, Siha."_

_Sequestered in the Krios Royal Palace, Commander Shepard relaxes against her husband._

_"Finally." She says with a smile._

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea changed about half way through.
> 
> And then this...so I might be a little salty that a few THOUSAND Drell out of BILLIONS were saved over a ten year period.
> 
> Salty. So salty.
> 
> I'm not seeing the Hanar as saviors. At all. No. Fuck them. That's what led to this.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
